Breaking Up
by EZM2016
Summary: Tommy breaks up with Kimberly because his heart belongs to someone else. JasonxTommy oneshot


**A/N: Old School Power Ranger one-shot made for my friend Melody!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Mighty Morphing Power Rangers**

 **"Breaking Up"**

* * *

"I'm Sorry…. I can't do this anymore, Kim…" came Tommy's voice from the empty classroom. Kimberly sighed, she knew this had been coming, it felt like Tommy had been distancing himself lately and she would have to be blind to not see the _"secret"_ glances he's been shooting their team leader.

The Pink Ranger biter her lip nervously "Is there…someone else...?" she asked, feigning innocence in the whole matter, she wanted to hear it from Tommy and not assume anything. The Green Ranger rubbed the back of his neck nervously and his cheeks heated slightly at the question. "I'm sorry, Kim. Please don't hate me…I really didn't mean to…" He tried to explain himself and beg one of his closest friends to understand but he was cut off mid-sentence "Its okay, Tommy" Came Kim's understanding words.

"It…. Is?" a shocked Tommy managed to stutter out, Kimberly nodded her head and smiled softly. "Can I ask you something…?" She asked nervously to which Tommy nodded his head "Sure, Kim, anything." He answered as she started chewing on her lip again, wondering exactly how to phrase her question properly, but in the end, she chose to just be straightforward with the Green Ranger.

"Is it…. Jason?" she asked, and Tommy blanched his face turning pale "It is Jason…, isn't it?" she asked, confirming her suspicion when Tommy was struggling for the correct words to answer the question, words that wouldn't give away his newfound sexuality and feeling for his best friend and team leader.

He was at a loss, so he just sighed and confirmed her suspicions "Yeah…." He said softly, looking down embarrassed by his admission. Tommy was shocked when he had his arms full of Pink Ranger in the next instant. "Kim…" He began but was just hugged tighter "There is nothing wrong with that Tommy, Jason is a great guy and you deserve that happiness, you both do!" She spoke happily. "Woah, Kim" Tommy began, still hugging her because he really needed a hug right now, "You're talking like we are together…" He continued, sighing hopelessly "Jason doesn't even know…. you're the only one that knows" He said sadly.

"Oh, Tommy." She said sadly "Why don't you tell him?" she asked curiously. "Yes, I'm going to walk up to my best friend and say... I'm so in love with you, can I kiss you now?" he said sarcastically, just as the last part of the sentence fell from his lips Jason and the rest of the team walked into the classroom. Tommy's eyes snapped to Jason's and there was a flash of an unidentifiable emotion crossing his eyes. _'Did he hear?'_ Tommy panicked internally, releasing Kim, who he didn't even realize he was still clinging to.

Blushing he sat down next to his best friend, who seems annoyed for some reason. _'Please tell me he didn't hear that…'_ Tommy thought, his heart pounding "Everything okay, Jase?" he asked cautiously. The question seemed to snap the Red Ranger out of his stupor, causing him to smile softly at Tommy and making his stomach flutter, "I'm happy for you, Tom" He started, causing Tommy to pale slightly 'He did hear.' He panicked internally he almost didn't hear Jason finish his sentence "We heard you man, that must have been the first time you told Kimberly that you love her. Congrats, man." He said smiling, but the smile didn't quite meet his eyes. "Wait, But…."

Tommy was about to correct him and tell him that he and Kimberly had, in fact, broken up but he was cut off by the bell ringing and the teacher telling everyone to quiet down. The Green Ranger spent the rest of the class in a daze, trying to figure out how he was going to tell everyone that they had broken up and that he didn't love Kim. It was going to be hard because everyone had obviously heard the last part of their exchange earlier. Tommy sighed _'Why can't my life ever be simple'_ He thought, exiting the classroom, as soon as the thought crossed his mind, his morpher sounded and he just rolled his eyes at the irony.

* * *

There was a collective sigh from all of the teenagers that had just teleported back to the command center after their latest fight. "That was harsh." Tommy commented offhandedly as he plopped down on the couch next to Kimberly, who laid her head on his shoulder without thought "Yeah it was, I could use a shower and a long nap." She agreed as Jason abruptly got up from his seat and heading for the door, throwing a "That's a good idea" over his shoulder as he left the command center, leaving the rest of the team to stare after him.

"Wonder what is wrong with Jason," Tommy asked, worried about his friend, but Kimberly just giggled with her head still on his shoulder. Tommy looked down at her with a raised eyebrow "What?" He asked, she just shook her head and continued to giggle quietly to herself as they got up to leave the command center.

"Tell me what is so funny, Kim." Tommy pleaded as they walked outside the command center, they were just about to teleport when they saw Jason sitting on a rock under a tree that was overlooking Angel Grove. Kim nudged Tommy towards his crush with a whispered "Talk to him, you idiot.", causing the Green Ranger to blush slightly and nod.

The Red Ranger was deep in thought, but he heard his best friend tell Kim that he would catch up with her later as he heard the Pink Ranger teleport as footsteps drew nearer. He flinched slightly at the hand on his shoulder, him and Tommy, 'sadly' Jason thought, had never really been physically affectionate in their friendship so the comforting touched shocked him slightly.

"Jason…" Tommy began, causing his team leader to look up at him "KimAndIBrokeUp" he mumbled out quickly causing Jason to pull a face "What was that?" He asked confused. Tommy took a deep, calming, breath and tried again "Kim and I…. Broke up…" he said, breaking eye contact and looking down at the ground. "What?" Jason asked, astonished at his friend's admission. "But I thought…." He began but was cut off by Tommy. "By the time you heard what you heard, I had already ended things with her." He corrected shyly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously "It just wasn't working out…." He finished and coughed awkwardly.

"Man, I'm sorry. That must suck." Jason said with concern for his best friend obvious in his voice. The Green Ranger shook his head "No, man, don't be…" He said, trying to fend off his friend's worry. "But, Tommy…" Jason began, confusion obvious on his face "You were talking about telling someone you love them…" He continued, looking to Tommy for an answer. Tommy panicked 'What the hell do I tell him now?' He asked himself "Uhh.." He said, eloquently, "Yes…. I am…" he continued carefully, trying his hardest not to blush. "Oh" Was the quiet reply from his best friend, who turned his gaze back to Angel Grove.

Sighing, Tommy sat down beside Jason "What's wrong, Jase?" He asked, thoroughly concerned about his friend's recent behavior, causing his friend to sigh as well "I have the same problem as you, Tommy." He said sadly. 'I doubt it' Tommy thought harshly as he let Jason continue "I'm in love with someone, but I'm not sure how he will take it…" He said like it was normal "I'm sure…wait, what?" Tommy started but then what the Red Ranger had actually said registered with him. "He?" Tommy asked, he could feel all of the butterflies now and his heart was racing, waiting on Jason's response, the team leader just nodded the affirmative.

Tommy let out a whoosh of a breath that he didn't even know he had been holding "That's cool…." He managed to keep his voice level. Jason cocked an eyebrow at him "It's….'cool', Tommy?" he said chuckling a little bit. The Green Ranger let out another breath he wasn't aware of "That's all I've got, Jase." He said shrugging, causing his friend to take his nervousness as a bad thing, causing Jason to stand. "I'm sorry, Man…. I shouldn't have said all that…. I've made this weird….I hope we can still be friends…." He said sadly as he stood to leave. 'Tommy! Stop him you idiot!' was his brain's helpful suggestion. The Green ranger jogged a few steps and grabbed the Red Ranger by his elbow and turned him around, so they were facing each other again, the Red Rangers eyes lit up a little with slight hope.

"I…don't want to be your friend, Jase…" Tommy started out, causing his friend's face to drop, all trace of hope gone. He couldn't get the words out correctly so leaned in and kissed his fearless leader's cheek shyly, backing away and letting his elbow go so he could give his friend some space. In the next instant, he had his arms full of Red Ranger who was hugging him and nuzzling his face into his neck, causing his breath to hitch slightly.

"It's you, Tommy, it's always been you." He mumbled against his friend's neck, causing Tommy to run his fingers through Jason's hair and tug softly as to get him to look at him. "Really, Jase?" he asked, still a little insecure about the whole thing. He was answered with the Red Rangers lips on his, they were warm and soft and perfect, they were home. He kissed his best friend soundly and rested his forehead against Jason's. "Perfect." He mumbled as something caught his attention.

"Did that bush just giggle?" He asked, thoroughly amused, not taking his arms from around Jason, keeping the Red Ranger close to his body. Jason chuckled "Come on out." He ordered, trying not to laugh more. The Yellow, Blue, Black and Pink Rangers exited the giggling bush, at least they had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. "Are you guys together now?" came the question 'Leave it to Kim.' Tommy thought with amusement, he looked down at the leader in his arms who was already looking at him with hope and slight worry. Tommy smiled brightly down at him and kissed him softly again

"If he will have me…." Tommy says shyly, blushing slightly and chewing on his lip, waiting for Jason's answer nervously. All of their friends were looking at Jason expectantly, causing him to hide his face in Tommy's chest and nuzzle against it, "Of course, Tommy." He mumbled against his chest. Tommy grinned from ear to ear "Yes, we are together." He said proudly, causing a chorus of "Yes!" and "Congrats!" and Tommy swore he heard Kimberly say "Finally" as they were engulfed in a very colorful group hug, Tommy never letting Jason go as they received the love and support from the only people that actually matter.


End file.
